


Confused

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25866982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A conversation inspired by a prompt on Pinterest by Promptuarium (you can blame this on the heat!)
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Confused

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

“You didn’t seriously…?”

“Yes.”

“You just...?”

“Yes.”

“Does that mean...?”

“Quite probably.”

“But...?”

“There’s no buts.”

“Umm...?”

“Are you ever going to finish a sentence?”

“How can you...?”

“Quite easily.”

“But...?”

“I said that there’s no buts.”

“Seriously...?”

“I’ve already covered that, but in case you missed it, yes.”

“How...?”

“I think I covered that one too.”

“I’m so confused.”

“I don’t understand why.”

“You’re lucky that’s all you don’t understand! Right now, I’m not sure of anything.”

“Then let me repeat myself, and hopefully it will make everything crystal clear. I love you Barbara Havers; will you marry me?”


End file.
